Night Manoeuvres
by Fayza Banks
Summary: Post-titles for 'The Green Death' - PWP pretty much. Brigadier/Nancy


**Night Manoeuvres**

"More wine, Brigadier?"

Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart smiled as he found Nancy at his elbow, proffering a half-full bottle. "No, thanks," he said, raising his glass to indicate there were still a couple of mouthfuls left in it, "I've had home-made wine before, and I know what sort of a kick it's likely to have."

"Wise choice," she said, putting the bottle down without charging her own almost-empty glass, and moving a little nearer to him. He could smell her perfume, and allowed his gaze to linger on her smiling, pretty face a little longer than it should have. She'd been flirting with him ever since his first visit to the Nuthatch several days ago, so he was fairly sure she wouldn't look away.

She didn't. Instead, she put a hand on his arm and said, quietly, "Do you have a first name, or am I going to have to call you 'Brigadier' all night?"

"It's Alistair," he said, knowing a come-on when he heard one. Now all he had to do was find a way to get Benton and Yates out of the way, so that he could get Nancy into bed without getting smirked at.

Fortunately, Yates solved the problem himself by falling over one of the chairs and proving incapable of getting back on his feet without help. Alistair moved across to assist Benton in hauling the Captain upright, and draped one of Yates' arms over Benton's shoulders. "You'd better get him back to the camp," he said, "And make sure someone stays with him – not you, Benton, wake one of the medics. You get some sleep."

Benton looked unhappy at the turn of events, as well he might – Alistair had seem him chatting with the blonde girl in the corner and suspected the Sergeant had had his own hopes of a lively night – but rank had its privilege. He watched the pair of them weave off in the direction of the front door, then returned to Nancy's side.

"Poor boy," said Nancy, watching the young soldiers make their way out, then turning to smile at Alistair, "I hope you're not going to be too hard on him in the morning?"

"Yates?" he said. "I think the poor sod's suffered enough." She noticed his gaze dart to the corner where Jo sat with the Professor, oblivious to anything and anyone else, and guessed from the sour look on his face that Jo and the Captain had been an item.

"Oh, I see – Jo and Mike…?"

"Been going on for months," he said, "But he might as well have been fresh air for all the notice she took of him when he got here."

He picked up his glass and drained it, and Nancy remembered what the Doctor had told her that first evening Alistair had come to dinner, looking so handsome in his dinner jacket and black tie. The Doctor must have caught her looking, because she certainly wouldn't have dreamed of asking, but as he was leaving that night he'd nodded in Alistair's direction and said, quietly, "_No, he isn't."_ She'd pretended not to understand his meaning – _"Isn't what?"_ – and he'd answered, "_Married. It's what you were wondering, isn't it? He's got an ex in Sussex somewhere, and a small daughter he doesn't see as much of as he'd like to. So, apart from the pick-of-the-week from the UNIT typing pool – and none of them are here – he's all yours."_

Nancy had pretended she still didn't know what he was talking about, but as the Brigadier had proceeded to flirt with her every time their paths had crossed, she had to admit she was glad to know he was free to do so – and just as happy that he wanted to.

Now, as he placed his empty glass back on the mantelpiece, she understood why he was angry about Jo dumping the Captain, and why he wouldn't be taking any disciplinary action against the junior officer for getting 'drunk and incapable'. He'd be getting maudlin next, she thought – best get him into bed before he started dwelling on the fickleness of women.

"Want to dance, Alistair?" she said, as the music started up again.

He shook his head and smiled. "To that tune? Not sure it's really my style."

"Oh, come on!" She put a hand on his shoulder and moved a step closer, "No-one here's going to mind if you make a fool of yourself!"

"I'll mind," he said then, as he casually raised a hand to brush her hair back from her face, he added, "Besides, I can think of much better things to do right now than jig around the room."

Nancy didn't need any further encouragement. Taking his hand in hers, she led him out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

"Lord, but you are beautiful," Nancy heard Alistair murmur against her skin as he moved his mouth along her shoulders and down to her breasts, kissing and licking, nibbling here and there. It had been the work of a moment for him to unfasten the ties that held her dress in place. His uniform had presented rather more of a challenge, but with both of them pulling at the clothes it hadn't taken too many minutes to divest him of everything from gun to boots. Now they were both on the bed naked, and his hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

He kissed the gentle curves of her breasts and lapped at her as he made his way to a nipple, his tongue leaving a wet trail, cooling her hot skin as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the delicious sensations his tongue and mouth were producing. When his mouth reached its goal, he stuck the tip of his tongue out, teasing her, running circles around her. He licked back and forth, faster and faster, making the nipple engorge, and bit down gently, sucking it into his mouth, pinching it between his teeth; before licking his way around the curve of her breast and across to the other nipple. He replaced his mouth with busy fingers which stroked and pulled and gently pinched, while his other hand slid in slow spirals down her body. Nancy's breath was already coming in gasps, and she ached for his roaming hands and mouth to slide lower, reach into her. She could not keep still as he continued his explorations. Tangling her fingers in his hair she ran her hands over his shoulders, slid a hand down his back, admiring the play of the muscles under his warm skin and breathing in the scent of him. He found the spot just over her collar bone that always made her gasp and wriggle, and concentrated his attentions... just_... there_... while she brushed the backs of her fingers against his nipples and rubbed a thigh against his erection.

She wriggled some more as he stroked her hip and then moved his hand between her legs. He gently inserted first one finger, then another into her, making Nancy arch her back in a frenzy of desire as he began to move them back and forth. Alistair used his thumb to tease her nub, while his mouth continued to nibble and suck wherever he could reach. When she pushed at the sawing fingers, trying to get him to push them in harder and deeper, he raised his head to look into her eyes, his own dark eyes burning with heat. He covered her mouth with his in a hot kiss, rubbing his body against hers all along the length of her torso, and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting more, wanting it _now_!

"Slow down, woman," he murmured, "I've only just started!"

He pulled back far enough to reach under her arms and coaxed her to turn, kissing her on the neck as he persuaded her onto her knees. She wriggled and sighed at the delicious sensations he produced as he slid his hands slowly up and down her back, repeating the journey several times though never taking exactly the same route twice. He reached around her from behind to caress her breasts, while she stretched a hand back to stroke his cock, and closed her eyes so she could concentrate on the pleasuring they were giving each other. As she increased the pressure of her fingers, the anticipation of him in her was almost more than she could bear. She felt his busy tongue, and the soft scratch of his moustache slaloming down her spine, and she arched her back as he pinched her nipples, shivering as he ran a hand down her front to resume his ministrations between her legs. Moaning, begging him for more, she pushed herself against his fingers as they worked back and forth, spreading her legs and raising her butt as he pulled away from her hand and moved to kneel between her legs. She felt his teeth graze her backside, and wriggled her hips to and fro as he knelt up and she felt his erection rub against her wet folds. "Oh, God…" she gasped, "Please…!"

She felt him ease into her, just enough to tease, then pulled out for a moment before slipping it in again slowly and gently. Her body responded by pushing back onto him, tightening her inner muscles around him as she savoured the feel of him stretching and filling her. He didn't move for a moment, except to play his hands over her skin, but then she felt him begin to push in and out with a slow insistent rhythm. Nancy moved with him, hiking her ass in time with his thrusts, urging him to fuck her harder, faster… She threw her head back as she felt his hands grip her thighs, revelling in the sensation of his touch and the noises he made as his tempo increased. Her gasps built to a scream which she muffled against the pillows, as he reached around to stimulate her once more, and the pounding and the pleasuring overwhelmed her. She heard him cry out as his fingers squeezed her thighs and he pushed hard into her as he came.

Alistair tumbled them both onto their sides, and stayed joined with her while his fingers continued to play with her nub, sending her into a series of mini-orgasms to follow up on the major event. After a while, he slowed his hands and slid them up her body, and she felt his cock slip out of her as his lips brushed her neck. "Are you alright?" she heard him murmur.

She had to take a few moments to recover her breath, and her senses. Then she managed somehow to summon the energy to speak: "Sensational, Alistair. Thanks."

* * *

This was a nice way to wake up, Alistair thought – in a comfortable bed with a warm female wrapped round him. Already the events at Global Chemicals seemed a million miles away, but he knew he'd have to bring them back into focus tomorrow when he got back to HQ and wrote up his full report. But right now, he didn't feel inclined to rush.

"Hey!"

He realised Nancy had opened her eyes and was smiling up at him. Raising her head just enough to kiss him, she snuggled closer and ran a hand across his chest. "You look thoughtful," she said, "Hope I'm in there somewhere!"

Alistair smiled. "Actually I was thinking about night manoeuvres," he said, enjoying the way she wriggled against him, "I've been on quite a few that were less energetic than last night - but of course, they weren't nearly as much fun."

She giggled and slid her hand down his body to fondle his morning erection. "Seems you're not quite ready to surrender to exhaustion just yet anyway." Her dark eyes twinkled with mischief. "Shall I take care of that for you?"

Shucking off the bedcovers she moved to kneel between his legs, while Alistair adjusted the pillows behind his head and raised himself up slightly onto his elbows. Looking up into his eyes, as though to confirm that he was watching, she opened her mouth, her tongue flicking out just enough to touch him. She softly and tenderly lapped at the very tip of his cock, circling her tongue around the head to gather the little drops that were already emerging in his excitement. She flicked and teased with her tongue, running it down the sensitive underside till she reached his balls. As she took first one, then the other, in her mouth, Alistair had to bite down on his lip to keep from coming, and when she brought her hands into play, stroking his cock while she sucked on him, he almost lost control.

"Come here," he said, his voice rough with need as he stretched one arm to fondle her butt and nudge her around till he could run his hands up the backs of her legs, over the roundness of her perfectly shaped ass. He nuzzled against her, licking her thighs, savouring her taste, the way she responded, and the feel of her taking his cock in her mouth. He found her opening, and pushed his tongue in, hearing her gasp as he lapped at her, and teased at her hard little nub with his tongue and teeth.

He heard her moan, felt her hands join her tongue's soft caresses, and knew he was losing the battle to keep from coming.

"Nancy," he gasped, pulling his mouth from her and putting a hand on her back, "Stop… I want… to be in you..."

She responded by turning around and straddling him, rubbing herself against him before sliding onto him with a soft sigh. As she leaned forward, her beautiful breasts directly in front of him, Alistair put his arms around her and pulled himself up to softly suck on a nipple, while he reached down to where they were joined and started to stimulate her. She arched back, and began to rock back and forth, pushing down on him, harder and faster. The motion, the thrusting, the little mewling sounds she made in time with the fucking fuelled his own passion and he felt the tension rising within him, begging for release, until finally, with one more powerful drive into her, he tumbled over the summit, taking her with him.

He put his arms around Nancy as she collapsed, gasping, against him, her breasts rubbing against his hot skin. He smoothed his hands down her back, felt her relax against him, and smiled. "As I said – night manoeuvres. Tiring, aren't they?"

* * *

Alistair was in the Nuthatch's main room, finishing his breakfast of toast, eggs and mushrooms, when Jo Grant wandered in, clad in jeans, and a blue sweater that was several sizes too large for her.

"Oh! Hello, Brigadier!" she chirped, helping herself to one of the slices of toast that Nancy had piled on a plate in the middle of the table, and looking around for the butter, "What are you doing here?" She frowned slightly and tilted her head as she looked at him, then added, "And why haven't you shaved?"

"Because my razor is at the Pub," he said, "And I haven't been back there since yesterday morning."

Nancy came in from the kitchen just then, and handed him a mug of tea, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment as she crossed behind his chair to sit in the empty seat next to him. "Anything else I can get you?" she asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

He smiled back. "Not right now, thanks" he said, "Those mushrooms were delicious, by the way. But I still think a cooked breakfast is incomplete without a couple of rashers of bacon."

"Hmm, well normally I ask anyone who holds that opinion whether they would have the guts to go out and slaughter the poor pig themselves," she said, "But in your case, I don't think the answer would be the one I'm looking for."

He grinned. "Damn' right!" As he took a swallow of tea, he noticed that Jo was staring at him, and when he looked straight at her she went crimson.

"Oh," she said, her face registering sudden comprehension and shock. Alistair wondered what surprised her more – that a Brigadier would want to get his kit off occasionally, or that someone the wrong side of forty was still capable of enjoying a raunchy night. Either way, she quickly looked away and busied herself with buttering her toast. He found he rather enjoyed making her feel uncomfortable – he still hadn't forgiven her for the way she'd treated Mike. And the Doctor too, come to that.

Which gave him an idea.

Draining his tea, he pushed his chair back and stood up. "I really do have to go," he said to Nancy, who had got to her feet, "It's a long drive back to HQ and I need to collect my stuff first." Turning to Jo, he said, sternly, "Come along, Miss Grant."

She gave him her startled-rabbit look, and said, "Oh, but I'm not coming, Brigadier! I'm staying here with Cliff till we go off to the Amazon…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Grant, but under the terms of your contract, you have to give me one month's written notice. You can't just leave the moment you feel like it."

She was gaping now, and she put her toast down and stood up, slowly. "But… but I _can't_! There isn't time! Cliff's leaving in a couple of weeks, I _must_ go with him, Brigadier! Oh please!" She stepped toward him and put a hand on his arm.

He pretended to consider, while Nancy muttered something about checking he hadn't left anything behind and hurried out of the room. He could hear her starting to giggle as she went down the hall.

"Alright, Miss Grant. Believe it or not I do know how it feels to be in love with someone," he said, "But if I allow you to leave without notice, it's on one condition."

"Oh, thank you, Brigadier! I'll do anything!"

He nodded. "Good. In that case, I want you to write letters of apology to Captain Yates and the Doctor for your behaviour yesterday."

"My…? Why? What did I do?" She looked almost as shocked as she had when she'd realised he'd spent the night with Nancy.

"Miss Grant." He drew himself up to his full height and folded his arms, giving her the benefit of his best glare, "You had a relationship with Mike Yates last time I looked. But you dropped him for Professor Jones without a backward glance or a single word; as for the Doctor, you didn't even notice him leave. You were so wrapped up in yourself and your own plans, you didn't give either of them a moment's thought. Did you?"

She gaped at him and he knew he'd struck a nerve. Without waiting for her to find a response, he turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Goodbye then, Miss Grant. Send those letters for my attention," he said, over his shoulder, "I'll see they're delivered."

"Alright, Bridadier." She sounded contrite. "Thank you."

Alistair shut the door and went to find Nancy for a farewell kiss.

He wondered how long it would take Jo to realise she hadn't actually said goodbye to him either.


End file.
